


An Angel's Love

by NewtGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, F/M, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtGirl/pseuds/NewtGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not an emotion that can be controlled.<br/>It can't be stopped.<br/>No matter how much it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could tell you why I wrote this, but I honestly can't.

Why was she here?

That was the only thing the young angel could think of as she sat uncomfortably in the plain metal folding chair of the cramped office space. She'd done nothing wrong, performed her duties as a guardian angel perfectly. So why had she been called into the Bureau? She had better things to do than just sit around all day. What if her charge needed her-

In that instant, the door to the room finally opened, revealing an older angel with pearly white wings sticking out the back of her business attire. Silent as death she circled the desk to sit in the much more comfortable-looking armchair.

"Guardian angel number 286245, assigned to a mister Nathan Coswell?" She nodded in response. "Do you know why you're here today?"

"Honestly, Ma'am, I don't. Did I do something wrong?"

With a tired-sounding sigh the other angel leaned forward on her desk, head resting on her folded hands. "I'm going to need you to answer me honestly when I ask you this: Are you in love with your charge?"

She started in surprise, face burning red as her hand clutched her rapidly beating heart. "I-I, well...H-How could you-?"

"A few colleagues of yours informed us of your odd behavior over the past few weeks out of concern for you. Am I right in my assumption?"

"U-Um, well, uh..." She pulled around one of her feathered wings to fiddle with the plumage nervously. "...Y-Yes, Ma'am."

"Hmm." The woman frowned and sat up properly. "In that case, you will have to be transferred immediately."

"W-What?" Her head shot up, the surprise and panic evident on her face. "B-But why-"

"It is dangerous to allow an angel to be in love with a human."

"How is it dangerous?" Her confidence was quickly coming back in the face of outrage. "It isn't hurting anybody, and I haven't revealed myself to him, so-"

"If you would allow me to explain, maybe I can answer some of your questions." The sharp edge of her tone easily cut through whatever argument she was trying to build. After seething a moment in silence, she slid back in her seat, allowing herself to at least hear her out. "As you should know, one of the core differences between angels and humans is an angel's capacity for emotion. We are able to feel much more deeply than a human could ever hope to, so that we can feel compassion for even the most deplorable of souls." At this point the older angel stood from her chair and pulled open a nearby filing cabinet, beginning to rummage through it. "However, have you ever stopped to consider what the result would be if this love was not spread equally?"

"...No, Ma'am."

"For an angel to love just one human...for all their emotion to be directed at just one thing...is truly dangerous. No matter how righteous the angel, no matter how pure the love, the longing is always there. To touch, to hold, to be loved in return. Over time, that longing will become obsession, that obsession will become insanity, and that insanity will become sin."

"B-But this is all just theory, right? You can't say so confidently that every single angel will get corrupted if they fall in love!" In response, a large file was dropped in front of her, its contents overflowing.

"If you truly believe that what I say is all 'theories', take a look through that." Silently, she pulled the stack of paper closer to her, turning open to the first loose sheet.

**Number 105263, FALLEN. ENTIRE FAMILY OF FOUR SLAUGHTERED IN THEIR HOME.**

She flinched at the images below that statement, and not wanting to see them anymore flipped to the next one.

**NUMBER 049325, FALLEN. CHARGE RENDERED QUADRIPELIGIC.**

More graphic imagery, detailed outlines of the shattered bones in the woman's arms and legs. Desperately she kept turning the pages, only for the same bright red FALLEN stamp to meet her every time.

**NUMBER 296045, FALLEN.**

**NUMBER 392506, FALLEN.**

**NUMBER 156396, FALLEN.**

"Do you understand now?" The older angel was still standing over her, staring down at her with indifference. "This file contains reports for every fallen guardian angel. Every single one of them had to be neutralized because their 'love' drove them to commit unforgivable transgressions against humanity."

"I-I..."

"I know that it's hard," she sighed, turning around and walking over to the window, "but in time you will understand that we are doing this for your own good. You will receive your new assignment by the end of the week."

"...No."

"What was that?" She turned back only to be met with the tip of an arrow being pointed at her jugular.

Her body was trembling so hard, her bow shaking in her hands, but this was the only way. This woman couldn't understand; she loved him. Loved him more than anything else. Loved him more than God. She couldn't lose him...she _wouldn't_ lose him.

"You won't take him from me..." She blinked the tears from her eyes as the other angel moved for the security button.

**_"I won't let you.”_ **


End file.
